Jeu d'enfants
by Cass Shelly
Summary: CINEMA BIZARRE. Un jeu anodin pour des réponses anodines. Oui mais pas toujours.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer:**_ Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre, ni de raconter leur vie. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Un slash Kiro/Shin aromatisé au citron :D

_**Ndla:**__ T.S écrite en août 2008 __( Les passages en italique sont des flashs-backs. )_

* * *

**( P.O.V de Kiro )**

Seul dans la cuisine, je prépare une nouvelle cafetière quand deux mains familières se posent sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter. Pas si seul que ça apparemment.

« Fermes les yeux. » Souffle Shin dans mon cou.

Posant le sachet de café sur le plan de travail, je m'exécute avant de sentir ce que je pense être un foulard me cacher temporairement la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Le batteur m'incite à me retourner et emprisonne chastement mes lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains se faufile sous ma chemise.

« Je te surprend, répond-t-il d'une voix tendre. C'est ce que tu m'as demandé non? »

Mais sans attendre de réponse, le blond reprend possession de mes lèvres, sa langue taquine cherchant la mienne. Oui je lui ai demandé. Tout est parti d'un jeu. Un simple jeu. Et d'un peu trop d'alcool.

...

_Un verre de whisky-coca à la main, Shin se laisse tomber à mes côtés et se penche à mon oreille._

« _Restes pas dans ton coin, viens danser._ »

_Je jette un coup d'œil sur les couples enlacés, ondulant sur la musique adaptée. Même la lumière tamisée de la boîte alourdit l'atmosphère. _

« _Shin, c'est un slow._

_- Justement, insiste-t-il. Viens._

_- Non j'ai trop bu._ »

_Et les vapeurs d'alcool commencent juste leurs effets. _

_..._

C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Ou peut-être aussi, qu'au fond de moi, j'en avais envie.

...

_Une jambe maintenant de chaque côtés de mes genoux où il vient de s'asseoir, le blond finit son verre et passe ensuite ses bras autour de mon cou._

« _Alors on va jouer à un jeu, affirme-t-il en croisant mon regard. Action ou vérité, tu connais?_

_- Oui._ »

_Shin se retourne pour poser son verre sur la table ronde qui nous fait face avant de reporter son attention sur moi._

« _Choisis, ordonne-t-il. Action ou vérité?_ »

_Bien qu'ayant l'esprit embrumé par trop de vodka et autres boissons, je souris, décidant de le suivre._

« _Vérité._

_- Combien de verres a-tu pris?_

_- Je sais plus, je ris malgré moi. À toi, action ou vérité?_

_- Vérité._

_- Qui aimerais-tu embrasser?_ »

...

Je devais vraiment être pété pour poser une question pareille.

...

_Le regard de Shin se voile._

« _Toi._ »

_Il marque une courte pause avant de reprendre:_

« _Action ou vérité?_

_- Action._ »

...

Vraiment pété.

...

_Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres._

« _Viens danser._ »

_Il rapproche sa tête pour me souffler à l'oreille:_

« _Avec moi._ »

_Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Shin se lève et prend une de mes mains pour m'obliger à me lever. L'alcool, le jeu ou l'envie m'incitent à le suivre sur la piste. Il se colle à moi et j'enroule mes bras autour de ses hanches tandis que du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Yu au bar et en très bonne compagnie. Mais à cette minute, Il n'y a que le corps du blond contre le mien qui accapare toutes mes pensées. _

_..._

Shin me pousse doucement à reculons jusqu'à ce que je sente le bas de mes fesses rencontrer le rebord de la table. Sa bouche se pose de nouveau sur la mienne alors que ses mains déboutonne trop lentement ma chemise. Quand mon torse est à demi découvert et que la douce chaleur qui s'est emparé de moi au moment où il m'a caché la vue s'intensifie au niveau de mon bas ventre, je cherche à tâtons à poser mes mains sur ses fesses. Mais mon cadet ne semble pas l'entendre de cette manière puisqu'il emprisonne mes poignets et retire mes mains baladeuses pour les bloquer derrière mon dos.

« Shin, je proteste en essayant de me dégager. Je veux te toucher... »

Mais ce dernier est bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît et ne cède pas d'un millimètre.

« Hors de question beau gosse. »

Sa bouche descend alors dans mon cou qu'il mordille, me faisant frémir.

« Restes comme ça, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sensuelle avant de me lâcher pour retirer complètement le tissu qui le gêne. Juste comme ça. »

Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres quand une langue chaude vient taquiner un de mes tétons durcis d'envie. Et sans pouvoir voir, c'est encore meilleur. Tout comme la deuxième fois où le jeu s'est de nouveau imposé.

...

« _Comment vous avez trouvé? S'enquit Strify en parlant du concert que l'on vient de donner._

_- Génial, répond Yu. Le public était vraiment dedans et..._ »

_Mais je n'écoute pas le reste et cale ma tête sur la vitre de la voiture qui nous ramène à l'hôtel. Bien que je sois d'accord avec le reste du groupe, la fatigue commence à me gagner et je laisse mes pensées divaguer. _

...

Je sais maintenant qu'au fond de moi, je n'attendais qu'une chose.

...

_Des coups brefs sont frappés à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel quand je sors de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. _

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je demande quand j'ouvre et tombe sur Shin._

_- Rien, je m'emmerdais c'est tout._ »

_J'esquisse un sourire et le laisse rentrer. Lui aussi est passé sous la douche si j'en juge le parfum fruité qui plane dans l'air au moment où il passe devant moi. _

« _Et tu as pensé à moi._

_- Oui._ »

_Le blond s'assoit sur le lit et croise ses longues jambes. _

_« J'avais envie de jouer._ »

_Un frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale quand je comprend de quel jeu il parle. Je n'ai pas oublié le contact enivrant de son corps le soir où on a dansé. Ni ses paroles d'ailleurs. La preuve que je tiens peut-être mieux l'alcool que je ne le pensais. _

« _Ok, j'accepte en m'adossant à la porte. Action ou vérité?_

_- Vérité._

_- Comment tu as trouvé le concert de ce soir?_

_- Probablement l'un des meilleurs qu'on est jamais donné. Action ou vérité?_

_- Vérité._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'est pour toi le baiser que tu as échangé avec Yu sur scène? _

_- Un trip, je réponds en souriant. Juste un trip._ »

_Je m'avance sans le lâcher des yeux et m'installe à ses côtés._

« _Action ou vérité?_

_- Action._

_- Embrasses-moi._ »

_Shin me rend mon sourire et sans hésiter, avance sa jolie tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. _

_..._

La boucle de ma ceinture n'échappe pas à ces mains agiles dont je suis devenu dépendant. Mon corps entier se met alors à trembler quand mon jean s'ouvre et glisse à mes pieds.

« T'en a envie? Me taquine le batteur en se collant à moi pour m'inciter à m'asseoir sur la table.

- Oui. » Je souffle d'une voix rauque.

Un rire cristallin me parvient quand il libère mes chevilles encombrées et envoie le tout valser. Il m'embrasse encore, mélangeant nos souffles et caresse du bout des doigts mon érection à travers le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste.

« Putain Shin... »

La chaleur augmente encore si c'est possible mais ce dernier anticipe mes gestes et reprend mes poignets.

« Très envie? » Continue-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Sans prévenir, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vraiment très envie, j'assure en sentant clairement que pour lui c'est pareil. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça... »

...

_Vingt deux heures passées. Luminor quitte le salon en nous souhaitant à tous les deux une bonne nuit et regagne sa chambre. Shin qui a la tête posée sur mon épaule, caresse distraitement ma cuisse du bout de l'index mais ne lâche pas la télé allumée des yeux. _

« _Shin?_

_- Hum?_

_- Action ou vérité?_ »

_Je sais que c'est la seule façon d'obtenir certaines réponses. L'un comme l'autre, suivre les règles du jeu nous permet de nous dévoiler sous un autre jour sans gêne ni pudeur. D'autant plus que le blond est toujours enclin à me suivre._

« _Vérité._

_- Pourquoi tu joue avec moi?_

_- Parce que j'en ai envie. J'en ai toujours eu envie._ »

_Il se redresse pour me regarder._

« _Et toi? Action ou vérité?_

_- Vérité._

_- Tu avais quel âge la première fois?_

_- Avec un gars ou une fille?_

_- Les deux._

_- Quatorze avec une fille et seize avec un mec. Action ou vérité?_

_- Action._

_- Embrasse moi ailleurs que sur la bouche._ »

_Avec ce sourire que j'ai appris à aimer, Shin me pousse pour m'allonger sur le canapé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Ses mains douces relèvent mon tee-shirt jusqu'à mon cou et il approche ses lèvres d'un de mes tétons. _

_..._

Je soulève le bassin comme je peux pour qu'il m'enlève mon boxer avant de sentir sa main sur mon torse qui m'incite à m'allonger. Cette même main qui descend, caresse mes abdos et glisse entre mes cuisses.

« Putain..., je gémis quand un doux va et vient sur mon érection commence. Tu sais... Que...

- Que trois certaines personnes peuvent rentrer à tous moments? »

J'essaye de répondre mais sa langue chaude qui vient de glisser sur mon sexe m'en empêche. Le bandeau et le risque d'être surpris augmente encore mon excitation si c'est possible et je me laisse aller au plaisir que Shin me donne.

...

_Ses bras autour de mon cou, mon cadet se retient de gémir trop fort sous mes coups de hanches qui font s'entrechoquer nos entrejambes avides de plaisir. À mon tour, quand j'ai choisis action, Shin m'a demandé de le faire venir sans pénétration et d'une manière différente de ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je mord ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri, sentant le septième ciel prêt à nous ouvrir ses portes et savoure ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau nue. _

_À quel moment ce jeu innocent a-t-il dérapé? Quand avons-nous commencer à attendre que l'autre le démarre? Sans prévenir, l'orgasme nous prend de plein fouet, cambrant nos corps dans un parfait synchronisme. Achevé, je m'allonge sur lui, indifférent à sa sueur et le sperme qui recouvre une partie de son ventre._

« _J'adore ce jeu, soupire Shin en caressant mes cheveux._

_- Et moi donc._ »

_Et pourquoi considérons-nous ça justement comme un jeu? _

_..._

Sa bouche s'éloigne de mon sexe tendu mais je comprend qu'il enlève ses fringues au froissement de tissus qui se font entendre. La boucle de sa ceinture heurte le carrelage blanc de la cuisine et je frémis en pensant à la suite. Qui d'ailleurs ne se fait pas attendre quand je sens un doigt entrer en moi. Ma tête part en arrière et je gémis franchement au deuxième.

« Si tu savais à quel point t'es beau, murmure mon amant, cherchant le point critique. Tellement désirable... »

Il atteint ma prostate et mon corps entier se cambre.

« Shin... Vas-y... S'il te plaît... »

...

« _À ton tour, je souris en ouvrant le frigo pour chercher le lait. Action ou vérité?_

_- Action, répond le batteur devant une tasse de thé._

_- Surprend moi._ »

_Je suspend mon geste pour croiser son regard._

« _Pas aujourd'hui et pas à un moment où je te verrais arriver._ »

_Un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_..._

Un déchirement d'emballage significatif et ses mains attrapent mes hanches tandis qu'il me pénètre d'un seul coup mais non sans douceur. Aucune douleur, aucune pudeur, le plaisir prime et je ne retiens aucun gémissement.

« Plus vite. » Je parviens à articuler en resserrant mes jambes autour de lui.

Shin obéit, nous faisant crier tous les deux. Est-ce l'attente ou simplement l'envie qui nous fait décoller à mesure que ses coups de bassins se font saccadés, presque brutaux? Perdus dans les brumes d'une extase sans nom, on ne cherche aucune réponse, laissant nos corps s'emmêler, vibrer, hurler pour nous. Et c'est une délicieuse éternité plus tard qu'on redécouvre ensemble la signification du verbe « Jouir » en criant nos prénoms respectifs.

Je prend une minute ou deux pour retrouver un souffle normal tandis que Shin se retire et se laisse tomber sur la première chaise venu. Puis je retire le bandeau et me redresse doucement.

« Tu sais quoi? Je lui demande en descendant de la table.

- Non quoi? »

Il se lève, les yeux encore embués et ramasse nos sapes.

« C'était probablement le meilleur putain d'orgasme de toute ma courte vie! »

Shin sourit avant de me tendre mes affaires.

« Moi aussi. » Assure-t-il.

Il me prend ensuite la main et m'incite à le suivre à la salle de bain. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au meuble désormais baptisé mais ne remarque rien de suspect. Après une rapide douche, je sors de la cabine en premier et prend une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux.

« Je viens de penser à un truc, lance le blond en me rejoignant devant le miroir.

- J't'écoute. »

Il se place alors derrière moi, posant sa tête sur une épaule, ses mains se baladant sur mon ventre.

« Si on conviait Strify, Yu et Luminor à notre jeu? »

Il a dit ça d'un ton innocent mais la lueur de perversité qui a allumée ses prunelles une seconde ne m'a pas échappé. Pourtant, un sourire du même genre se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé comment ils étaient au lit.

- Surtout que le meilleur reste Yu, affirme Shin en embrassant mon cou sans s'y attarder pour autant. Il n'a jamais essayé les mecs. »

Je tourne la tête pour cueillir un baiser.

« Oui, je confirme. La cerise sur le gâteau. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Le meilleur pour la fin.

_**Pairing:**_ Shin/Kiro/Yu aromatisé aussi au citron ;D

_**Ndla:**__ Je suis contente que ça t'es plu _Entre nos mots ^^_ Tes gentilles reviews m'ont fait plaisir, vraiment plaisir :) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**( P.O.V de Kiro )**

Sortant une canette de coca du frigo, je la décapsule quand Strify descend de l'étage et se dirige vers la même pièce que moi, vêtu du jean noir que je lui ai enlevé une semaine plus tôt.

« Salut, souffle-t-il en me tournant le dos pour se servir une tasse de café.

- Salut. » Je répond en laissant mon regard dériver sur sa chute de rein.

Je m'envoie une gorgée de boisson gazeuse en repensant à son souffle sur ma nuque et sa peau qui a glissée sur la mienne quand il m'a prit sur le tapis de salon. _Quel pied... _Surtout devant le regard affamé de Shin qui, assis au fond d'un des deux fauteuils, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène.

« T'as finis? » Me taquine la voix du chanteur qui me tire de mes pensées.

Il se retourne complètement, sa tasse fumante dans une main. Pas le moins du monde gêné, je croise son regard, satisfait d'y déceler une lueur amusée.

« Maintenant que t'es de face, je soupire. Ouais. »

Comme la distance qui nous sépare n'excède pas trois pas, Strify se penche pour prendre ma main libre et m'attirer à lui. Frissonnant au contact de son corps contre le mien, je souris quand ses lèvres scellent les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

« Shin et toi savez que la réponse sera toujours oui quand l'envie de jouer avec moi vous reprendra. »

Il a soufflé cette phrase d'un ton naturel. Presque neutre. Mais pour moi qui ai goûté à la saveur de sa peau, j'y traduis une invitation à la luxure. Du « Quand tu veux, où tu veux... » sur lequel je ne risque pas de cracher.

« Effectivement, je souris en commençant à partir. Mais il n'empêche que tu t'es quand même fait pas mal prier... »

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre quand sa main d'amant claque mes fesses, me faisant sursauter plus de surprise que de douleur.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme beauté. » Affirme alors Strify avant de me dépasser et remonter à sa chambre.

Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, je le regarde partir et acquiesce en silence. De nos trois proies, il ne reste que Yu - Luminor s'étant casé - et l'attente a été suffisamment Longue. Avant ce soir, il y sera passé.

[ … ]

Une pêche dans une main, Shin m'embrasse avant de me faire asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

« Action ou vérité? Sourit-il en grimpant sur mes genoux d'une manière féline.

- Action.

- Manges la avec moi. »

Le blond croque ensuite le fruit et j'emprisonne ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard. La saveur sucrée se répand vite dans ma bouche, rendant le baiser encore meilleur. Aucune barrière n'existant plus entre nous, je ne retiens pas mes mains baladeuses d'ouvrir son jean pour caresser directement ses fesses. Shin rit doucement contre ma bouche, se collant davantage à moi si c'est possible. C'est une fois le noyau balancé sur la table basse et ma langue léchant le filet de jus qui perle au coin de ses lèvres que des pas familiers descendent les marches de l'escalier.

« Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux? » S'étonne Yu qui s'approche pour être sûr que ses yeux ne lui jouent pas des tours.

Ses mains glissées sous mon tee-shirt, Shin tourne la tête vers lui et répond comme une évidence:

« On est pas ensemble, on joue c'est tout. »

Une seconde de flottement puis:

« Vous vous foutez de moi là?

- Non, j'assure. Et d'ailleurs on attendait plus que toi. »

Sans crier gare, le plus jeune tend alors une main rapide vers lui pour l'attraper par la ceinture et le ramener vers nous. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Shin le pousse ensuite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je retiens un sourire quand Yu reprend le contrôle de lui-même pour nous lancer:

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites?

- Action ou vérité, tu connais? Enchaîne le blond qui se lève de mes genoux pour s'installer sur ceux du guitariste.

- Oui mais...

- Mais?

- Mais... Tu peux descendre? »

Ça c'est la première étape. Lutter sans vouloir comprendre et essayer de remettre le plus de distance possible pour enrayer notre rentre dedans. Mais une fois cette étape franchie, la suite n'en reste pas moins meilleure.

« Me dis pas que t'en as jamais rêvé? Continue Shin qui ignore sa requête tout en bloquant ses poignets.

- De quoi? »

Léchant mes lèvres, je me lève à mon tour et me place derrière le batteur avant de baisser la tête vers son visage pour emprisonner chastement ses lèvres.

« Te faire un de tes potes, je souffle, satisfait de le voir frémir.

- Ou voire même deux. » Termine le plus jeune.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shin avance son joli minois pour l'embrasser et quand je vois Yu hésiter à y répondre, je sais d'avance qu'on a gagné. Hésiter, c'est peser le pour ou le contre, se poser un tas de questions avant de se décider à adopter un choix définitif mais... Quand vous hésitez justement, c'est que quelque part, le choix est déjà fait. Après vous avez juste besoin de vous rassurer, de vous persuader que vous y avez au préalable réfléchis.

« Au final, qu'est-ce que t'as à y perdre? Je lui demande quand le baiser se tend. De toute façon ça n'engage à rien.

- Et ça ne change rien non plus entre nous, reprend Shin en lâchant ses poignets pour laisser ses doigts relever le bas de son marcel. Alors tu as deux solutions Yu, soit tu me repousse pour de bon...

- Soit tu joue avec nous. » Je conclue.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il nous regarde à tour de rôle.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, résume-t-il. Vous m'apportez du sexe sur un plateau. Juste du sexe et rien d'autre? »

Mes mains descendent sur le torse du blond qui cale sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« Exactement Yu, je confirme. C'est dans tes cordes non? »

Le guitariste esquisse un sourire en hochant doucement la tête.

« Ouais, concède-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts le visage fin du cadet. Et je dois bien admettre que quelque part... »

Il s'avance pour l'embrasser à son tour.

« Ça ne me déplaît pas.

- Alors lève les bras. » J'ordonne d'une voix rauque.

Notre futur amant obéit et Shin lui retire son marcel qu'il envoie valser plus loin. Mon regard dérive sur le phénix échoué sur son torse, bel oiseau de feu encré à jamais dans sa chair. Je caresse le dos du plus jeune et me penche pour en retracer les contours de la langue, mordillant sa peau au passage. Yu gémit doucement et je relève le visage pour goûter ses lèvres. Sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche pour taquiner la mienne et c'est encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Surtout quand une de ses mains se faufile sous mon tee-shirt, faisant naître de délicieux frissons le long de mon échine.

Sans avoir besoin de le voir, je sais que le cadet s'emploie à déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir son jean pour faire glisser les dernières barrières de tissus vers le bas. Puis Shin se relève, collant ensuite son bassin contre mes fesses et je murmure contre les lèvres du brun:

« Commence. »

Un sourire puis:

« Action ou vérité?

- Action, on répond d'une même voix.

- Chauffez moi. »

À mon tour de sourire. C'est du Yu tout craché. Pourtant, je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes. Et quand je sens les mains fines du batteur se faire baladeuses, je comprend que pour lui c'est pareil. Alors je me redresse et recule de quelques pas en même temps que le cadet qui fait remonter mon tee-shirt.

Le tissu tombe à terre et sous les yeux brillants du brun, le reste de nos fringues le suive. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers le seul spectateur de la pièce en prenant Shin par les hanches pour coller son corps vibrant d'envie contre le mien. Un gémissement s'échappe alors de nos lèvres quand nos virilités éveillées entrent en contact, faisant frémir le guitariste.

Un sourire provocant aux lèvres, je reporte mon attention à mon amant qui passe ses mains dans mes cheveux quand je l'embrasse. _Encore_. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses baisers. Qu'importe qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu, que mes sentiments envers lui ne seront jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié saupoudrée d'une bonne dose de désir.

J'aurai toujours envie de ses lèvres, son odeur, sa peau, ses mains, de l'entendre crier mon prénom quand je le fais venir.

Et là, tout de suite, faire ça devant Yu m'excite davantage.

Yu qui, toujours assis, serre les poings quand ma bouche dévore le cou offert à sa portée. Déglutit lentement à l'entente d'un râle de plaisir. Et se retient de nous sauter dessus à la vue de Shin qui se cambre sous l'intrusion d'un doigt en lui.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'embuent sous l'éclair d'extase qui l'a traversé et je continue cette caresse si intime, frissonnant de l'entendre gémir contre moi. Un deuxième doigt et c'est mon prénom qui franchit ses lèvres. Bordel ce qu'il est beau comme ça. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues légèrement roses, le souffle court...

Aussi dépendant que moi.

Mais je n'ai pas oublié le principal concerné dont le regard est exactement le même que Shin avait quand Strify m'a fait l'amour à quelques pas devant lui.

Un regard de prédateur.

Embrassant le batteur une énième fois, je retire mes doigts et me baisse pour chercher quelque chose dans la poche de mon jean. Je trouve rapidement ce dont nous avons besoin et le lance à Yu qui le rattrape sans mal.

Quand ses mains tremblantes ont réussi à faire glisser le préservatif sur son sexe tendu d'envie, je pousse doucement Shin vers lui. De son pas félin, celui-ci franchit la courte distance qui le sépare du guitariste et grimpe sur ses genoux tandis que deux mains puissantes se posent sur ses hanches. Et sans brusquerie, son corps s'abaisse pour s'empaler sur son amant. Un gémissement rauque me fait saliver et je me rapproche, sachant qu'il n'est synonyme que de plaisir.

« Putain Shin, soupire le brun d'une voix légèrement saccadée.

- Oui? Le taquine ce dernier en levant la tête pour embrasser chastement mes lèvres.

- C'est... Han! »

Le blond vient d'amorcer le premier coup de rein, réagissant de la même manière. Je souris à Yu, sentant le dos du plus jeune caresser mon érection presque douloureuse. Les mains de celui-ci passent dans son dos, cherchant le point sensible mais je les arrête et emmêle nos doigts.

Le voir prendre son pied avec un autre que moi me suffit, surtout si je suis contre lui. Les va-et-vients dans son corps avide d'extase s'accentuent, se font plus rudes, meilleurs si j'en juge leurs souffles courts entrecoupés de plaintes de plaisir partagé. La température de la pièce augmente encore et plus rien n'existe. Shin continue de bouger contre moi, calquant sa respiration haletante sur celle de Yu. C'est chaud. C'est bon. Tellement bon putain.

Arrivant probablement au même point que lui, le brun accélère encore ses coups de hanches et enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair quand l'orgasme leur fait toucher les étoiles, mêlant leur noms dans un cri commun. Épuisé, le batteur se cale contre mon torse quelques secondes avant de se relever pour s'effondrer aux côtés de Yu. Ce dernier retire rapidement le préservatif et louche sur ma virilité en feu avant de lever les yeux pour croiser mon regard. Je m'apprêtais à régler le problème moi-même mais je comprend à l'étincelle qui vient d'allumer le bleu tendre de ses yeux qu'il va s'en charger.

« Action ou vérité? Je souffle pour le rassurer, lui montrer que ça ne reste qu'un jeu.

- Action.

- Fais moi venir. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il me prend par les hanches pour me ramener à lui sans plus attendre. Sa tête se penche et ses lèvres se referment sur mon membre. Ses lèvres _piercées_.

Mon Dieu.

Sa langue douce s'en mêle, en fait le tour, glisse, câline, joue. C'est... Bon. Putain y'a pas d'autres mots. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse envahir par le plaisir qui ne cesse de m'envahir. Yu s'active encore et c'est à mon tour de jouir en murmurant son prénom. Quand il se redresse, je m'assois contre lui et scelle nos lèvres, goûtant ma semence. Shin est toujours affalé mais je devine à ses yeux bien ouverts et à son sourire satisfait qu'il en a encore bien profité.

« Je te savais pas si doué Yu, insinue-t-il alors qu'on tend le baiser et se laisse aller contre le dossier.

- Je sais surtout _très_ bien me servir de ma langue. » Répond l'intéressé sans fausse modestie.

Ça je confirme. On laisse passer un silence, juste calés les uns contre les autres quand notre nouvel amant affirme une vérité à laquelle Shin et moi acquiesçons sans problème:

« Bénis soit l'inventeur du Action ou vérité. »


End file.
